


Fairytale

by DarkZorua100



Series: Prompts that went wrong fast [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Demon!Yuya, Dragon AU, M/M, he's not a demon but he's twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Shingo goes to save the Princess from the evil clutches of a dragon! Spoiler Alert! It doesn't go well!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me poking fun at fairy tales XD

Once upon a time, there lived a young princess. The princess was known fair and wide as the fairest maiden in all the land. Due to this, many tried to win her heart over while others hated her for her luxurious looks. On one tragic eve, a witch, consumed by jealousy, casted a spell on the princess, placing her into an eternal slumber, only to be woken by true love’s first kiss. To prevent this from happening, the witch locked the princess on top of the highest tower, guarded by a vicious dragon. Many brave heroes dared to try and rescue the princess but all have succumb to the dragon’s overwhelming strength. 

But hope was in reach as a brave knight from a foreign land came to the princess’s need. His name was Sawatari Shingo and he insured that he would indeed rescue the princess from her cruel fate. The townsfolk cheered and sent him off with a sword and shield to help him protect himself and kill the dragon. After traveling many miles, he finally reached the castle at dusk where the dragon held hostage the princess. He made his way through the castle, up the many staircases, never once encountering the fearsome dragon until he reached the room where the princess was kept.

Drawing his sword, Shingo broke the lock off the large metal door and proceeded to enter the room.

“My lady, I have come to break the spe-!”

Shingo’s jaw dropped to the ground, along with his sword, at what he saw. Indeed, he found the princess that he seeked but there were a few things that were wrong with this picture. Number 1: the princess wasn’t in a coma. Number 2: she wasn’t alone. Number 3: _she_ was in fact a _he._ And Number 4: he only learned that third fact out rather quickly because he walked into something he really shouldn’t have.

“You know, when someone puts a lock on the door, it is for a  _ reason _ .”

Shingo’s face went bright red at what the  _ princess  _ just said. He could tell it was the princess, or prince, based on what the description the town’s people gave him. Bright dual color hair of red and green with crimson eyes to match the former. Shingo couldn’t help but stare at the beauty before him until he remembered the other person in the room.

“Are they seriously still sending people? These idiotic townsfolk of yours, Yuya, are really starting to get on my last nerves.” The second person sat up on the bed with a long annoyed sigh, running a hand through his messy purple and pink locks before staring at Shingo with the most venomous pair of eyes he ever seen on a  _ human  _ being. 

The prince, Yuya, pouted in response to that, sitting up slightly to rest his chin on the other’s shoulder. “I thought you liked the idea of food being hand delivered onto your doorstep, Yuri?”

“Not when they have the nerve to dare interrupt us, my little jester.”

It was that line that made Shingo remember the situation he found himself in and quickly shielded the two males from his view with his shield. “What is the meaning of this?!” He exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the prince from behind his weapon. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a coma? Only to be woken by true love’s first kiss?!”

“What is this? A fairytale?” Yuya chuckled as he nuzzled his way into Yuri’s neck. “Nope, I think you are sadly mistaken.”

“But the tale of a princess being trapped in the tower-!”

“Humans have a tendency to change details of a story when they hear it a hundred times just to keep things interesting.” Yuri was the one to speak this time, running his fingers through Yuya’s hair. “Let me guess, they told you that a witch put my Yuya-kun into a coma, guarded by a dragon, only to be awaken by a kiss?”

“Well…”

Yuya laughed at that, a laugh that sounded so twisted that it didn’t look like it beyond on such a pretty face. “Wow I love these people. They never fail to surprise us, Yuri-sama.” He looked over at Shingo with a dark gleam in his eyes. “Do you want to know how the story really went?”

Shingo gulped at that, not sure if he really wanted to know.

“Once upon a time, there lived a young prince. Annoyed at his people who just wanted to marry him for his title and good looks, he fled his castle only to meet up with a dragon. At first, the prince was scared at the creature but after getting to know the dragon some more, they became good friends and soon something even more. Knowing that his kingdom wouldn’t accept this, together, they devised a plan to get the prince far away from his homeland. Conjuring up the story of the prince being killed by the beast, they made their new home within a tower. Truly thinking their prince wasn’t dead, though, the people sent in champions to go and rescue the prince, but all failed to come back with him, having been eaten by the prince’s lover, the dragon.”

“All because they wanted  _ my _ precious  _ princess for  _ themselves.”

Shingo looked out right horrified as he glanced over from behind his shield at Yuri, whose eyes looked to have gone slitted.

Yuya looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh. “Well I can’t help it that I’m so attractive! Besides, thinking about it, it is a win win! We get to be alone with no annoying villagers to bug us and if someone is dumb enough to try and  _ rescue _ me, Yuri gets a free meal!”

Shingo looked over at Yuya, wide eyed. “You are insane.”

“I didn’t ask you to rescue me. You did that without asking for my consent and planned to kiss me awake while you are at it?” Yuya looked almost disgusted at the very thought, burying his face further into Yuri’s neck to block out the toxic image. “No, you brought this upon yourself.”

Yuya then snapped his fingers and Shingo was amazed to see the top of the roof opening up to the sky, showing the starry night.

“Can you just kill him already, Yuri?” Yuya groaned laying back down on the bed, wrapping the covers around himself. “I want to get back to what we were doing earlier.”

“And what fun would that be?”

Shingo spun around so fast that he ended up tripping on his own feet and falling to the ground. He looked up with a terrified look on his face when he saw Yuri now standing behind him with a evil smirk on his face.

“Besides, for interrupting us, I’m really going to take my slow time by devouring you, painfully.”

Yuya looked annoyed at that but he let out a sigh regardless as he flipped onto his side, his back facing them. “Very well then.” He said just as he heard Shingo let out a petrifying scream while Yuri let out a sound that was anything but human. Yuya ignored it though as he always did when Yuri tore apart the people who dared to try and take him away from this place and instead try and get some rest. After all, once Yuri was done with his feeding, it was going to be a long night for the prince and his dragon lover. 

With that in mind, Yuya yelled over his shoulder at his boyfriend to keep his killing down so he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally wrote something for my OTP! Could've made it better but these are supposed to be short so XD


End file.
